poklefandomcom-20200213-history
Mother Bird
Mother Bird is a minor antagonist in Milky Star Nightmares. She is a giant Rovakiath who mostly lies down and hibernates inside her cave. Her real name isn't known which is why everyone only refers to her as "Mother Bird". She is immortal and once she dies, she comes back every 10 years. Physical Appearance Mother Bird has light pink feathers. She has a strange huge yellow beak. She also has two strange yellow feet. It is unknown where her wings are. History Backstory Mother Bird has been living for most of the era of Planet Popstar. She has always been considered a huge threat amongst others especially with her attacks. Mother Bird has apparently always given birth to a bunch of her children who are also pretty dangerous. She was often hunted by hunters back in the day but she was always ready to defend herself at any time. People have then started to find out that she is immortal when she came back 10 years later. This made hr a much huger threat then she already was. She now lives on her own cave raising her children. Milky Star Nightmares Season 1 Birds (episode) Mother Bird is first mentioned by Meta Knight. He claims that Mother Bird is the reason for all of the bird apocalypse happening. Later Mother Bird is seen raising her children, she gets immediately defensive. Kirby tries to hit her but fails when she counters his attacks. Chef Kawasaki also tries but ends up being burnt by her flame attack. Sylveon attempts to use her "Love Beam" at her but it also fails, it makes her more angry. Meta Knight also tries but fails as well. Mother Bird becomes more defensive over her children. She is then fought against "Fighter Kirby", this time Mother Bird struggles to defeat Kirby and ultimately fails. She becomes more angry when Kirby gets rid of her children, she tries to go for a finishing move but ultimately fails. She ends up being defeated and dies. Personality Mother Bird is really defensive over her property. She always gets angry when someone trespasses her cave and isn't visiting her for good intentions. She is overly protective for her children and will do anything to protect them. Powers and Abilities Mother Bird has always been a huge threat and her powers only prove that. She is capable of a bunch of notable powers but she barely shows some of them. * '''Simple Hit: '''She mostly uses her beak to defend herself. Since she is an incredibly huge bird, this ends up working most of the time as a good defense and offense technique. * '''Flaming Breath: '''It is unknown how she got this ability, but she seems to know how to easily breath fire. She uses this fire attack on Chef Kawasaki. It ends up nearly burning him but it sometimes doesn't work that well. Trivia * Mother Bird was originally going to have a much different appearance and instead resemble more of an egg-shaped bird plush. * It has been confirmed that there are still some living animals of Rovakiath. One example being Gryptor. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Milky Star Nightmares